


饺子好吃但是你更好吃

by Guny



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 龙攻龄受, 龙龄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guny/pseuds/Guny
Summary: 包饺子后续





	饺子好吃但是你更好吃

**Author's Note:**

> 想看前面的自己上主页找！

饺子也吃的差不多了，张九龄等着王九龙刷完碗，王九龙刚出厨房门，便被这小傻瓜环住腰，踮脚笑眯眯的在他脸上亲了一口“王先生辛苦了”

“辛苦倒是不辛苦，但是我可以要一个奖励吗”

说罢便急着吻住张九龄，趁着人愣神搜刮着口腔的甜蜜，近乎啃咬的吻让张九龄失神，不知所措也只能抱着王九龙任他欺负，要窒息了，才推推他让他结束这个吻

“回…回房间…”

面前的人紧着脱张九龄的衣服，白衬衫的纽扣已经被解开几个，露出蜜色的胸脯，胸上一点也随着屋内冷空气颤栗着，被王九龙直勾勾的眼神看的羞红了脸，可这是在厨房，自己身后还抵着一块透明玻璃

“这儿又没有…嘶…没有润滑剂…你怎么这么猴急…”

“这旁边不有能替的么”

一边回答张九龄的问题又一边把他裤子剥掉，油就在旁边，王九龙拿着小油瓶一点一点倒在了张九龄身上，金黄的油从尾骨滑落到耻骨上有一点点落在地上，油痕在身上又被光一显，更诱人了

手指抽进抽出，张九龄因为小小的快感折磨的不停呻吟，祈求多一点，慢慢累计的快感冲上头脑，他不停求饶，王九龙握着他的肉棒撸动的越快，不行了，他坚持不住了，脑子里白光一闪，白色的衬衫上撒满了精液

就这他的精液，王九龙把自己的硕大顶在了人的后穴，没有任何防备的就进入了，张九龄爽的仰着头，喉结滚动，吞咽下自己的津液，咬上他的喉结，给人惊的颤抖一下，王九龙差点没保守住自己的精关

勾着旁边的饺子，放在张九龄的背上，这人的背一向极好看，尤其是做爱时两个蝴蝶骨凸起让后背显得更性感，舌尖在背上滑动，围绕着饺子，一圈一圈的打旋儿，吸吮，咬上一口饺子，含着渡给人

“我不行了…唔……”

眼看着张九龄要到了，王九龙使坏的用大拇指抵着人的马眼，精液回流的感觉让张九龄又痛苦又舒爽，“陪我一起射吧，老大”王九龙在他的后穴快速抽插，快感越积越多，王九龙也射在了里面

“饺子虽然好吃，但是你比饺子更好吃.”


End file.
